Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used in a wide variety of electronic devices including household appliances, motor vehicles, computers, and even children's toys. The PCBs are generally mounted within a housing that protects the PCB and facilitates installation into a particular application. In most cases, the PCB is connected to the electronic devices through a plug-in and mating connector combination that attaches to the PCB through an opening in the housing. The plug-in connector includes a plurality of wires or “pins” that extend between the mating connector and the PCB. The PCB may thus be integrated into the electrical device as a modular component and easily installed or removed for service or replacement by connecting or disconnecting the plug-in connector. Further, a filter may be provided to reduce electrical noise or interference with signals transmitted through the pins that may be caused by external electromagnetic fields, e.g., other electrical devices in the vicinity of the PCB. In one example, an electrical system for a motor vehicle employs a PCB housed within an aluminum casting and mounted on an interior surface of the vehicle. A plug-in connection header is assembled as part of the housing to allow the mating connector to interface with the PCB. The housing thus generally protects the PCB from contaminants and damage, while the connection header provides a reliable electrical connection for the transmission of a filtered signal between the electrical system and the PCB.
In known configurations, filtering mechanisms are secured within a housing, generally adjacent a PCB. Generally straight contact pins extend vertically from the PCB and filter within the housing to a connection header that receives a mating connector. The generally straight pins result in a relatively tall connection header assembly, especially when the mating connector is secured to the connection header. Further, the filtering devices must generally be secured within the housing to provide adequate protection from external contaminants and/or shock and vibration that may occur during use of the device, resulting in a relatively tall housing. Rearrangement of the filter and/or contact pins generally results in even more complex assemblies that are not practical for assembling in a mass manufacturing setting.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a filtered connection header, which provides a lower profile to minimize space in the housing while still allowing for efficient assembly.